1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobiles, and more specifically to a snowmobile equipped with a pair of skis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, snowmobiles equipped with four-stroke engines have been manufactured in consideration of the impact upon the environment. Exhaust gas from four-stroke engines is cleaner than from two-stroke engines. However, four-stroke engines are heavier than two-stroke engines, and for this reason, a snowmobile equipped with a four-stroke engine is heavier in a front portion of its body where the engine is mounted. In this case, the rider must use a greater force when operating the steering mechanism. Thus, in an attempt to reduce the force required for the rider to operate the steering mechanism, conventional proposals are made for snowmobiles to be equipped with power steering devices (see U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open 2009/0152036 A1, for example).
Meanwhile, in addition to caring for the environment, there is also demand for faster snowmobiles. In order to accomplish a comfortable ride on the snowmobile at high speeds, improvements are further desired for straight travel and for cornering characteristics.